Shadow Villain
Shadow Villain, also known as The Master of All Evil, is the main antagonist of Cartoon Network's 2016 series, Cartoon Parody, and its 2021 film, Cartoon Parody 2: The Return of the Shadow Creature. He is the evil shadow creature who is Shadow Joe's evil twin brother, and also, Shadow Joe's arch-enemy and rival. Personality Unlike Shadow Joe, Shadow Villain is evil and is the opposite of Shadow Joe. Shadow Villain is dishonest, cruel, wrathful, greedy, sadistic, ruthless, reckless, villainous, cold-hearted, and selfish, He only cares about himself. Shadow Villain think evil is supreme, and think good is weak. Shadow Villain hates anything good, pleasure and holy. Shadow Villain has a strong hate of Shadow Joe. Shadow Villain also had no redeeming qualities. Shadow Villain takes his actions and his roles of being a villain completely seriously as well being the ruler of evil, He have no sense of humour showing not find anything funny at all. Shadow Villain is completely emotionless because pure evilness, Shadow Villain is shown to have no trace of happiness which is the reason why he rarely smile, but he not completely emotionless as he can still easy get aggressive at times. Shadow Villain is sometime arrogant and egomaniacal of himself being evil. Shadow Villain is highly scheming and cunning as shown organising plots to destroy or defeat Shadow Joe and other major tasks and always come prepare for any situation, but because Shadow Villain is reckless and ruthless, he sometime doesn't think things through. Shadow Villain is extremely murderous and homicidal maniac, as he had absolutely no qualms against killing as he kill anyone who stand in his way or stand up to him, He will kill anyone just for the pleasure of it showing to be murderously insane. He will also kill anyone who interferes with his plans or stands in his way. He is also shown to be a ruthless killer as seen killing a entire army of Clone Troopers along with a village full with people. He will also kill any villain who betray him and turn against his empire. Shadow Villain is pyromaniac as shown burning forests, houses, and citys. Shadow Villain is hematomaniac enjoying seeing blood and glory, He also like the tease of blood. Although this was only mentioned. Shadow Villain is shown to be power hungry and megalomaniac wanting to rule the world as dream when he was a child. and willing to rule all galaxies in the enter universe and all planets. Shadow Villain is shown to had jealously of Shadow Joe being the powerful, and Twilight Sparkle being in love with Flash Sentry. Shadow Villain is extremely aggressive, vicious, and violent, He have a very dangerous temperament as he can easy lose his temper who ever unset and will burst into rage and harm or kill anyone who unset him especially the villains in his empire. Shadow Villain will also get angry when his villainous plans get foiled by Shadow Joe or any character. Shadow Villain is extremely cold-hearted caring about no one beside himself, Shadow Villain doesn't care about the villains in his empire and have no respect to them in any way, He is also shown to have no loyally toward the villains as he will abandoned them in any situation and will also let them to dead showing pure selfishness. Shadow Villain is also extremely heartless as he have no qualms against his family and other Shadow Creatures and he fed no remorse for killing them at all Shadow Villain lack compassion, sympathy, empathy and remorse nothing but ruthlessness showing brutally beating or killing the innocent with absolutely no mercy displaying no sense of morality, Shadow Villain is very insensitive not caring hurting Huey, Dewey and Louie causing them to cry in tears. He also have no remorse over Toiletnator's presumably death claiming that he cannot feel compassion toward anyone, showing he has no trace of humanity. Shadow Villain is extremely sadistic and cruel enjoying causing torment and suffering to others for his own dark nature to see these in pain and miserable, Shadow Villain enjoy torturing others physically for his own pleasure to see deep suffering to victims, Shadow Villain also enjoy letting his victims die of starvation or dehydration in prison cells down beyond in his empire. Shadow Villain is a destructive slavedriver forcing his victims to work nonstop with any rest until their dead from exhausted, If he caught any of them taking a rest, He will do harm to them make them continue to work or either kill them, punish them or put them in prison cells. Shadow Villain is a control freak, making his own tyranny rules in his empire for his twisted and cruel nature, such as, if anyone trespassed in his kingdom, he will result in executive, if villain either defy his rules, help Shadow Joe or other heroes, turn their backs on his empire will be considered high treason and the sentience with be death. If any villains refuse to obey his orders or failed their tasks, will be severity punish for letting him down. If any villain failed him one time too many, will result to execute them meaning he has have enough will their failing. Despise his dark and evil nature, Shadow Villain does seen to understand a little about love and friendship as shown befriended with Sunset Shimmer as he care deeply and love her in the same way Shadow Joe is with Twilight Sparkle and shown absolute loyally, Shadow Villain is polite and kind toward Sunset Shimmer and she is the only villain that Shadow Villain not mean or cruel to, although not from the start. However, Shadow Villain's friendship with Sunset Shimmer was nothing, but false, as was pretending to love and care for Sunset so when the time comes, he will reveal that he only wanted her to think that he is her friend, and was just to make her feel devastated upon learning the truth for his own cruel intent. His love for Twilight Sparkle and his deceased wife may be only be a obsessed since Shadow Villain is incapable understanding the true meaning of love. History Background 2000 years ago, Shadow Aaron was good in the past, Shadow Villain along with his twin brother Shadow Joe were born, Shadow Villain was the first to be awaken while Shadow Joe still remain asleep for along time. Shadow Aaron became a great hero and have everything he ever wanted. Shadow Aaron's parents and all the other shadow creatures wanted to reward for his heroic deeds, and they said to Shadow Aaron, He can have what ever he wants. Shadow Aaron say he wanted to rule the world, but his mother Queen Lorraine forbid it, and she tell Shadow Aaron that ruling the world was not right, This make Shadow Aaron's three hearts broke and Shadow Aaron went somewhere to be alone. When Shadow Creatures and Shadow Aaron's parents inform about a army of evil aliens, evil demons and evil humans was coming to invade the land, but Shadow Aaron refuse since he didn't get what he wanted, So his parents let him alone to think about, Shadow Aaron then rediscover his purpose and decided to abandoned who he is, betray everything he believe in and fellow a new path and the path he choose is to become the ruler of evil and turn himself evil realising that being evil is the only way to get what he wants, renaming himself as "Shadow Villain". Shadow Villain then because leader of the evil army and take over the land enslave humans, animals and Shadow Creatures at his might, Shadow Villain also take over the earth and spending chaos all around the world making life miserable for all living things. During the events of his take over, Shadow Villain create three stars that will released Nightmare Moon in the thousand year, Give Merlock a magical talisman that will give Merlock unlimited wishes from genie of a lamp and planted dark seeds in the ground that will grow during some point in the thousand. Shadow Villain also cause many destructions such as sinking the city of Atlantis into the bottom of the ocean, Causing the volcano in pompeii to erupt and destroying plant pluto. While still in power, Shadow Villain's evil army (evil aliens, evil demons and evil humans) have a war against the Shadow Creatures and the forces of good, His evil army lost the war and Shadow Villain was then defeated by King Joe, Queen Lorainne and Shadow Selina when they combine their powers and imprison Shadow Villain in a stone-like shell and put him in a eternal sleep and the earth Shadow Creatures hidden Shadow Villain in the centre of Earth hoping to never be awaken. Before his twin brother Shadow Joe was awake, his parents remove of knowledge of Shadow Villain from Shadow Joe's mind so that Shadow Joe will not know about Shadow Villain's existence. Gallery Cartoon Parody - Shadow Villain and the other villains.png Drawing_of_Shadow_Villain.png Trivia *Shadow Villain is the most evil and most hated villain in Cartoon Parody, as he is more horrifying and dangerous than any villain in the series. *Shadow Villain is the most recurring villain in the Cartoon Parody franchise. *Shadow Villain is the most powerful villain of the franchise as powers rivals Discord, Chaos, Bill Cipher, and Mewtwo. *Shadow Villain's electrokinetic aura is red. *There many things that makes Shadow Aaron a complete monster. **He is a Animal Cruelty as shown when he pin Bambi to the ground and attempts to crush the little fawn, but was stop after Fluttershy insulted the master of all evil and causing Shadow Villain to turn his attention toward her. **He is a child abuser as shown being horrid towards Dipper and Mabel in the pilot episode by treating them like slaves, letting Bill Cipher pick on Dipper, threatening to kill Mabel, and Webby Vanderquack in Your Now My Slave by treating her like a slave, letting Bill Cipher pick on her, threatening her with his anger, refusing to read a bedtime story for her, threatening her after she disobey his warming of not to try to escape and attempting to harm her since she wasn't stop crying, but Discord tell Shadow Villain not to harm Webby causing Shadow Villain to harm him instead of her. **He is a Planet Destroyer as shown destroying Sabrina the Pony Alien's home planet and her people on it (Alien Pony), Attempting to destroy Revonnah along with Rook's people (Blow up Revonnah). **He is a Crime Lord plus a Criminal and Thief. **He has no compassion, redemption, sympathy and empathy toward other villains or other characters and ultimately a heartless barbarian who've cares about no one, but himself. **He has no remorse to his actions and the heinous crimes he commented and crossing the Moral Event Horizon multiple times. **He has a evil laugh, but not very often due to his emotionless state. **Destroying order and creating chaos. **Destroying peace and creating war. **He take his actions and his roles very seriously as the ruler of evil and being the fearsome and hated villain of all. **Refusing to redeem himself and turn back to the good side. **In alternate timelines he is show to be a destructive conquer even shown in the past. *These things makes Shadow Villain the darkest and serious villain in the Cartoon Parody franchise. *He shares many similarities with many Villains: **Judge Claude Frollo: Both hate a certain group (Frollo hates gypsies while Shadow Aaron hates heroes), Both control an army (Frollo controls the Notre Dame soldiers and Shadow Villain commands the Droid Army) and both are pyromaniacs. **Maleficent: Both can transform into a fire-breathing dragon and both can produce green flames. **Slade: Both are dark, serious villains, and both had ruthless martial arts. **Ursula: Both can grow into enormous size, both can create magic poisons, both are cecaelias (Although Ursula has always been a cecaelia, while Shadow Villain can become a cecaelia), both steal a character's voice through a magic item and both makes deals with their victims through a magical contract scold. **Lord Voldemort: Both are dark wizards, both kill the main protagonist's mother for trying to protect them, and both are main antagonists that sure never be named. **Discord: Both have a odd hybrid appearance, both destroy order and create chaos, both are tricksters, both have reality warping abilities and both have hypnosis abilities. **Jafar: Both are power-hungry, both want revenge on the main protagonist, both are have powers, both wield a animal staff, both are abusive toward their minions, both can become giant snakes and both can become genies, both are hegemonic and megalomaniacal. **Scar: Both made promises to a certain group in exchange for their loyal and both had a scar on them face. **Cruella De Vil: Both are cruel, scheming, selfish, and overall unkind, and both have two henchmen. **Hades: Both are intelligence demonic deities who want to kill the main protagonist so they can rule the world in total chaos. both can control fire and smoke, both can create objects, both send their minions on major missions and tasks and both are master manipulators. **HIM: Both are extravagant villains, both are extremely dark souls, both are satanic, both can shoot laser beams from their eyes, both have mind control abilities and both have resurrection ability. **Gaston: Both are hunters, and both are in love with a protagonist's friend and end up being rejected by them, and both are egomaniacal and arrogant of themselves. **Queen Grimhilde: Both can transform into a old person and both have poison apples. **Captain Hook: Both are pirates and both strong hated toward the protagonist. **Dr. Facilier: Both can bring their our shadow to life, both possess voodoo magic and both see the past, present and future through cards and both can turn their victims into frogs. **Jason Voorhees: both are ruthless serial killers and both possesses great physical strength. **Zs'Skayr: Both can turn invisible, both can pass through solid matter, both can generate tentacles from them body, both can possess the bodies of living creatures, and both wield a scythe. **Malware: Both destroy their race (didn't destroy Shadow Joe in the end). **Deadpool: Both are gunmen, both had healing factors, and both had heightened awareness. **Freddy Krueger: Both are dream masters (Unlike Freddy Krueger, Shadow Villain can't kill people in them dreams), both haunt their victims' dreams and both can absorb their victims' souls. **Electro: Both are electrokinetic villains **The Master: Both can bring themselves to life by regenerating, both had laser screwdrivers. **Queen Chrysalis: Both can change into another character. **Joker: Both are evil clowns and both are crime lord. **Albedo: Both had white hair, red eyes, and both similar appearances. **Tirek: Both possess demonic magic, both can absorb magic, and both was betrayed by them own brother. **Poison Ivy: Both are chlorokinetic villains. **Darth Vader: Both are dark lords, both turn to the darkside, both are the worst villain of all. **Vilgax: Both conquest planets. **Imhotep: Both are undead, both can turn water into blood, both can control manipulate sand and water, both can turn themselves into sand. **Aggregor: Both can absorb matter and energy or the powers and living beings. **Adagio Dazzle: Both can control people by singing, both can use astral projections. **Sunset Shimmer: Both turn cruel and dishonest for not getting what they want most, both being mean toward others. **Amon: Both can control the blood in their victims' bodies. **King Sombra: Both possesses dark magic, both have magic doors that leave to anyone's worst fear, both can turn into shadows, both can control darkness. **Nightmare Moon: Both have dark forms. **Starlight Glimmer: Both can remove a pony's cutie mark by their magic. **Bill Cipher: Both trick characters into making deals with them, both can enter minds of others, both are nigh omniscient, both can read a person's thoughts, both can control space, matter, molecular and weather. **Nega Duck: Both look identical to the main protagonist but in different colours, both hate flowers, pleasure smells and anything that cute. **Syndrome: Both can use Zero-point energy ray which trap and paralysed their victims in a energy beam and both fly with rocket feet. **Sauron: Both are immortal deities, both are misanthropes and both have elemental abilities. **Mewtwo: Both have psychic powers which include telekinesis, telepathic speaking and emitting psychic waves, both can project shadow balls and aura spheres, both have levitate themselves in the air, both can reflect their enemies' attacks and both lack a sense of happiness. *Shadow Villain share very similarilites to Emperor Palpatine from the Star Wars Saga. **Both are ancient beings with powers to shot lightning from their hands. **Both want Hegemony. **Both are Murderers and Homicidal Maniacs. **Both are Pure Evil. **Both are Conspirators. **Both have an evil empire. *Shadow Villain is also similar toward Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, How they both rarely smile because they are evil. *Despite being a Complete Monster, Shadow Villain is shown to be a anti-hero some of the time. Although he not a anti-villain. **Shadow Villain join forces with Shadow Joe to defeat Charles Zenith (Up to the Next Game). **Shadow Villain tell Shadow Joe how to defeat Discord, Despite Discord is part of the The Forces of Evil (Master of Chaos) just for his own villainous gain. **Shadow Villain help Twilight Sparkle to defeat Discord since Discord was trying to destroy Shadow Villain and take his empire (Discord is Back). **Shadow Villain ask Shadow Joe and his friends to help him save the missing villains that Discord kidnap since doesn't want lost anymore subjects due to losing many throughout the series, but deep down, he care nothing about them whatsoever (The Missing Villains). **Oddly, Shadow Villain is seen among with the other characters singing at Mickey and Minnie Mouse's wedding. these occasions, Shadow Villain didn't cause any villainous havoc, but was not seen enjoying taking part in any of them. *Fittingly enough, Shadow Villain is one of the most evil villains ever involved with Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. He is said to be the "Enemy of All Toons" which is perfectly suitable since his plan threatened to exterminate them all, including other cartoon villains such as Pete and Yosemite Sam who were also in the film. Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Fighter Category:Tyrants Category:Criminals Category:Evil Creation Category:Child Abusers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Frauds Category:Tricksters Category:Pure Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Cartoon Parody Villains